


Jealousy

by Arcairien



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Light Angst, M/M, POV Phil Lester, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcairien/pseuds/Arcairien
Summary: Everybody knew Dan got jealous. But what about Phil?





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi you all!  
> I hope you enjoy this short story I wrote a few years ago.  
> English is not my first language so if you find mistakes give me a shout!  
> Love

Everybody knew Dan got jealous.  
Dans jealousy was glares over the dinner table and biting remarks and not talking to Phil for hours.

Phils jealousy was different and a lot more frequent anyone would have thought.  
Phils jealousy was realising Dan had the ability to hurt him so deeply and irrepealably.  
It was getting scared and fighting the urge to run away. To tell Dan ‚sorry, i can’t . you’ll hurt me and i’ll never recover.‘ and just bolt.  
Move to another continent.  
Miss Dan every day.  
And never.  
Never letting his guard down ever again.

It’s the same feeling Phil gets when he thinks about the time after his loss.  
His throat closes up and he regrets letting himself love.  
Sometimes he thinks he can’t bear it.

People think Dan is the one constantly worrying.  
But really it’s Phil.  
The fear washes over him and he can’t breathe,  
He can’t lose him.  
He won’t recover.

Everytime someone smiles at Dan like ‚hey i want to get to know you‘ or worse when Dan smiles at them like that.  
Every time he notices a text on Dans phone that isn’t from a close friend or family. A text from this guy Dan met at a BBC1 party and who is ‚really, really funny and loves the same music‘.  
Phil is tempted to just leave and never come back.

But he loves Dan.  
And he trusts him after all.  
So he just smiles and smiles.  
And he doesn’t let Dan see that he’s  
drowning  
and fighting  
and losing.


End file.
